Snake (Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler)
Snake (in Japanese: スネーク, Suneeku) is an antagonist in Black Butler/''Kuroshitsuji''. He is the footman of the Phantomhive household. He was formerly a first-string member and the snake charmer, who specialized in snake dance, of the Noah's Ark Circus. He is said to be half-snake himself, Snake is capable of understanding snakes and allows them to speak through him. He has at least eight snakes: Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Donne, and Keats. In the Phantomhive Manor Murder arc and its OVA adaptation Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Snake is the main antagonist who was responsible for the murders in the Panhomhive Manor. However, in the rest of the story, he became a supporting character after joining the Phantomhive Household. He is voiced by Takuma Terashima in the Japanese version, and by Spike Spencer in the English dubbed version. Biography When he was younger, Snake was kept on display, but he was eventually rescued by the other first-string members. Because of his skill with snake charming and because they had no one else capable of doing it, Joker allowed Snake to become a first-string member as well. Appearance Snake is a young and lean male. He has golden eyes, short white hair—which includes a distinct cowlick—pale skin interspersed with scales, and a forked tongue. Additionally, Snake always has at least one of his snakes with him. Previously, when he traveled with the Noah's Ark Circus, Snake dressed in thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket with baggy sleeves that were long enough to cover his hands. He wore a striped black-and-white shirt under his jacket; it was cinched at the waist and neck, with two belts in each location. When venturing somewhere considerably far, he would slip a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt. As the footman of the Phantomhive household, Snake sports a suit, with a low vest and a ribbon instead of the conventional tie. Gallery BOC Snake.png|Snake full body Snake anime.png|Snake Ep38 Snake Dances.png|Snake dances with his snakes. Ep38 Snake Warns Sebastian.png|Snake warns Sebastian. BOM2 Snake captured.png|Snake, captured by Sebastian. BOM2 Snake in the past.png|Snake on desplay in a freak show. BOM2 Snake relaxing.png|Snake relaxing in the green house of Phantomhive Manor. Trivia *According to the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll, Snake is the seventh most popular character in the series, with 325 votes. His snakes are in 46th place, with four votes. *Several of Snake's named snakes share their name with an author or poet who was popular during the Victorian Era. Wordsworth may be from William Wordsworth, Goethe from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Emily and Bronte from Emily Brontë (or one of the other Brontë sisters), Oscar and Wilde from Oscar Wilde, Keats from John Keats. Donne is derived from another English poet, John Donne. **Multiple authors listed above have writings that are about the selling of one's soul. In Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray, the main character wants to stay young, but it ends up killing him. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe is the author of Faust, in which the main character sells his soul for knowledge. *Each snake that Snake voices has a distinct accent and tone, reflecting the character Snake associates it with. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Trickster Category:Assassins Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Nameless Category:Evil from the Past Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed